


The Forbidden Forest Is Full of Danger

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Chris if you're reading this keep scrolling. P L E A S E., Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Hufflepuff!Reader - Freeform, Hunter/Prey - Freeform, Kinda Supernatural/Magical Elements but it's a fucken Hogwarts AU so that should be obvious, Listen this is pretty smutty, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, This is why I'm going to hell y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chris is a Gryffindor while the Reader is a Hufflepuff who gets lost in the woods and then smut... ensues. That's it, that's the plot.





	The Forbidden Forest Is Full of Danger

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is part of a Hogwarts AU I'm currently writing for my friends.  
> If you're not into smut THIS IS NOT FOR YOU OKAY KEEP SCROLLING  
> Also Chris is a Gryffindor, he always was and he always will be, f i g h t me  
> Now that's out of the way, I hope you enjoy!  
> Also, and I can't stress this enough, everything here is completely consensual! I ain't about that dubcon y'all.

Walking through the forbidden forest, especially alone, probably wasn’t the best idea Y/n ever had, but she needed to get some knotgrass. Herbology had been a nightmare, and she had no idea how she would have survived had it not been for Woojin who had taken pity on her and told her where exactly to find a very specific form of knotgrass that would somehow turn her disaster of a potion for the whomping willow into something remotely passable. The elder Hufflepuff had promised her with a Certified Woojin Smile™ that it would work. Magic and stuff, you know?

Y/n had no idea how long she’d been fighting her way through the Forbidden Forest. She’d come to a point where she was completely and utterly lost, cursing Woojin for letting her walk into the forest alone. She wanted nothing more than to fall face first into her comfy, warm bed in the Hufflepuff dorm, preferably without the entire dorm’s population deciding to play Exploding Snap – Extreme Version (as if the original wasn’t extreme enough already) and set the beautiful curtains on fire. Again. Y/n groaned. 

The girl was very lost in her thoughts, mumbling something about stupid Hufflepuff, and subsequently she did not see the gigantic tree root protruding out of the forest floor. The following fall was done very gracefully, as Y/n faceplanted right into the damp dirt. She spent a good five minutes on the ground, contemplating her existence and whether she could just stay there for some goddamn piece and quiet. Groaning, she stood up and realised that after endless hours and hours of wandering through the forest she finally. Found. Knotgrass. She wiped her face and picked up the knotgrass, turning around only to realise that she had absolutely no clue where the fuck she was. What a surprise. She closed her eyes, grumbling: 

“Go into the Forbidden Forest Woojin said… finding knotgrass is easy he said… you’ll be back before it gets dark, he said… WHY THE FUCK did I agree to this??“

She cursed under her breath a few more times and turned on the spot a few times until she decided on a random direction that would most definitely not lead her back to the castle. 

“What are you doing in the Forbidden Forest all by yourself? It’s dangerous out here“, a deep voice ripped her out of her confusion, startling the girl. On instinct, she pulled her wand and whirled around towards the voice, ready to fight, her heart and mind racing. When she saw the intruder however, her posture visibly relaxed, her wand arm dropping. 

“Chris? What are you doing here? And you’re also all by yourself?”, she retorted, a smile that was totally because she counted on him to get her out of the forest and not because she had the biggest crush in the century on the Gryffindor in front of her. Her heart was still beating fast but for very different reasons. Chris was leaning against a tree and there seemed to be something off about him, maybe it was his very tousled hair or the way his eyes seemed to bore into Y/n’s soul, but whatever it was, Y/n couldn’t put her finger on it. 

“There isn’t much in this forest that is a serious threat anyway. The worst creatures in here are the Acromantulas and I mean, they’re really not that scary, just really disgusting. I can deal with that just fine, I won’t be eaten, they can’t hurt me”, she laughed, trying to get into the usual light and slightly flirty dynamic the two had. 

Chris was still leaning against the tree, his eyes fixed on the girl before him, scrutinizing her every move.

“But I can”, he said, his gaze starting to become even more intense, making the girl shiver at the tension between the two. 

Y/n started, trying to ask him what he meant when her words caught in her throat and her heart stopped for a beat. Chris’s eyes were changing colour, the usually soft, warm, chocolate-brown orbs were turning a piercing blood red and his gaze never strayed from Y/n who was rooted to the spot. He took a few steps forward, his dark shadow hovering over her, making the red eyes stick out even more, his expression hungry, like a predator eyeing his prey. The corners of his mouth lifted, and a pair of sharp, white teeth stuck out, making Y/n shudder, her mouth open at the sudden transformation.  
He leaned down, his eyes now on the same level as Y/n’s and he pinned her with his gaze, making her breath come short at the pure lust and predatory desire in his deep red eyes. They stared at each other for a good while, until the tension in the air could have been cut with a knife, until Chris pulled back and growled, his voice dripping with hidden promise and danger:

“Run.”

Y/n didn’t need to be told twice, the control and dominance in Chris’s voice made her want to obey his every command, and she hightailed away from the boy, who was immediately close behind her. She started running faster, her heart running the marathon with her, as she felt both fear and excitement run through her veins. Chris’s breath seemed impossibly close and her entire body was strumming with energy and want as she ran through the Forbidden Forest. 

She wasn’t fast enough. After only a few minutes, she felt herself being slammed against a tree, Chris behind her, her hands held above her head and Chris’s breath on her neck. Y/n was shivering with excitement, with fear and with desire as the boy grazed her neck with his bared fangs, not nicking the skin yet. 

“You weren’t fast enough, angel”, he growled into her ear, his free hand coming up to close around her throat lightly. 

“You’ll just have to live with the consequences, then”, he whispered, his teeth sinking into Y/n’s neck, making her gasp loudly. He quickly turned her around and pressed her up against the tree, his insistent hardness pressing against her abdomen as he continued his work on her neck while he quickly loosened his tie to wrap it around Y/n’s wrists to keep her hands in place. She moaned at his ministrations, her neck being marked up meticulously by Chris’s teeth. She felt dizzy with pleasure; his free hand was roaming over her body, teasing with light touches, never lingering and getting her whole body buzzing with the want, the need to be touched. 

“I’m going to ruin you, angel. I’m going to make you scream”, he growled into her ear, biting the sensitive skin underneath her ear, making her grind up against him, and he promptly placed a thigh in between hers. Desperate for his touch, she started riding his thigh, gasping his name, losing any sense of time. His large, strong hands ran across her body towards her hips, gripping them firmly and suddenly ripping off her cloak and bursting open her shirt, the buttons flying everywhere. He growled at the sight before him, grasping her tie and pulling her down on her knees in the dirt. She did not mind. 

“Be good for me and suck me off, angel. You look so good on your knees”, he ordered, his bright red eyes darkening as the girl slowly opened his trousers, pulling down his boxers to be met with Chris’s hard, leaking cock. Gasping at the wide girth, she tentatively ran her lips over it, when Chris grabbed her hair and pushed her onto his cock, groaning at the tight feeling, as Y/n slowly started to suck, making Chris tighten the grip on her hair. He groaned and started praising the girl on her knees:

“Fuck, so good, you’re doing so well, you’re taking my cock so well, angel. Fuck your mouth is so fucking tight, I might just come. Would you like that? Would you take it like the good girl I know you are? Fuck, so hot”

Y/n whimpered around him, making Chris growl loudly, his expression absolutely animalistic. He pulled her hair, groaning at the way her throat constricted around his cock.

“Shit, stop, I wanna cum inside you. Get down on the floor for me angel”, Chris growled, letting her hair go and waiting for her to lie down on the forest floor. He watched her squirm underneath his gaze as he slowly opened the buttons to his dress shirt, teasingly, one by one, until he threw it away, not caring where it went, while his blood red eyes were still gleaming in the shadowy forest, making Y/n feel that much more like he was about to completely devour her (not that she minded). The gorgeous man in front of her in all his naked glory fell down to his knees, caging her legs between his and slowly bowing down so he was hovering over her face, taking in every part of her. 

“Do you want this angel?”, he asked, his gaze turning soft momentarily. 

“Oh, fuck yes, please don’t stop”, Y/n gasped back, her throat hoarse. 

Chris’s gaze shifted back to animalistic as he swooped down to entangle her into a fierce kiss, his tounge slipping into her mouth and making her nearly see stars with the sheer hunger in his kiss. It felt as if he was consuming her, eating up all her little whimpers and sending her mind into the deepest pits of the gutter. While he was essentially kissing her silly, both of his hands further explored Y/n’s body underneath him, taking off her bra and immediately playing with her exposed breasts, making her moan into his mouth which made him chuckle in turn. His unoccupied hand wandered down towards her waist, grazing her butt and wandering underneath her skirt, only to lift it up and run alongside her thighs, teasing her heat but never touching, making her strain against the tie around her wrist in frustration. 

Chris pulled back from the kiss to look down at Y/N, his expression hard and lustful, his lips red and swollen from the kiss. He looked absolutely delicious and the way he stared down at the Hufflepuff made her whimper. 

“Please, Chris, please do something, please, I can’t, oh god, please”, she begged, pulling at the restraints even more. She wanted to touch him, she wanted to grab his hair and feel his hard, toned muscles underneath her fingers, but his stupid tie was holding her back. He chuckled, a smirk playing along his lips.

“Do what, angel? You’ll have to be a bit more specific there, because I can think of a few things I could do to you. Do you want me to play with you until you’re crying? Do you want me to fuck you with my fingers until you’re screaming so loud they’ll hear you in the castle? Or should I take you against a tree until you can’t remember your own name? Hmm? You have to be a bit more specific there, kitten”, he growled, leaning down to whisper into her ear and mouth along her neck, finishing off his speech with a delicious bite right underneath her chin. 

“Hhhhng, please, please just fuck me, Chris, please”, she begged, her cries becoming more desperate as Chris was still running his hands over her thighs, making her shiver and squirm for any sort of friction. 

“Well, that wasn’t so hard now, was it? You did so well kitten, I’ll reward you, how does that sound, huh?”, he answered, a satisfied, slightly sadistic smirk adorning his features. 

Y/n frantically nodded, wanting nothing more than for him to just get on with it. Luckily for her, getting on with it was exactly what he did. Chris ripped off her panties, effectively destroying a second piece of clothing and without warning, he grabbed her thighs, spread them wide, and pushed his entire length into the girl on the forest floor, making her scream her lungs out at the sudden intrusion. He cursed loudly, giving her only minimal time to adjust until he started pounding into her at an absolutely animalistic speed, making her cry his name loudly. He took one of his hands away from her thighs to hold down her wrists and the other slipped upwards to cradle her face until he slowly pushed his finger into her open mouth and growled a low “Suck”, making Y/n cry out and close her mouth around his thumb. 

“Fuck, angel, you’re so fucking tight, so hot. You’re taking me so well, fuck, you’re being so good for me, fuck you look so good, I just want to ruin you and make you scream my name, fuck, so good kitten, so good”, he panted, his voice breaking slightly as he buried himself in her heat over and over again, making his promise to make her scream a reality. He felt impossibly good inside her, the tip of his cock was hitting her in all the right spots, making her see stars by the sheer force of his rough thrusts. 

His hand on her wrist wandered down her arms towards her chest to play with her nipples, making her shiver even more as he continued to fuck into her at a brutal pace. His hard thrusts were making her moan loudly with every single beat and she felt her climax nearing impossibly fast, but it was all too much, Chris’s eyes were still glowing red, illuminating his face in an eerie light. He kept growling into her ear, his fangs still bared and he kept swooping down to mark her neck with his teeth, leaving it red and tender. 

“Fuck – Chris, I’m gonna cum, please don’t stop”, she moaned, tugging at the tie around her wrists. 

“Oh no you don’t, kitten. I tell you when you cum, and I wanna fill you up first. So be good for me and wait like the good girl I know you are”, he commanded, the aura of authority around him just as dominating as in the beginning. His thrusts were getting more and more sloppy, and his one hand not on her face wandered towards her throat, resting his long, strong, veiny hands there without applying pressure. 

“Fuck, kitten, gonna cum, fuck, you’re so beautiful, so hot, so good for me, take it all, fuck”, he gasped, his thrusts speeding up even more to chase his completion while he tortured Y/n, who was so incredibly close to the edge, she couldn’t even speak anymore, the only sound leaving her mouth was his name. Chris shuddered, his grip on her breast tightening as he fucked up into her one last time with a growl that could not be human. His face contorted in the most beautiful way, his pupils fully blown out, only leaving a very tiny ring of red staring down at Y/n, his mouth open, his lips red and bitten, his abdomen convulsing as he spilled his release into the girl. He leaned down next to her ear and growled lowly, while his grip around her throat tightened until he cut off her airflow slightly, making her gasp for air and edging her impossibly closer to the edge. 

“Cum for me, angel”

She screamed his name, her climax washing over her, her body was on fire with the pleasure and the only thought she had in her mind was Chris.

Later she’d realise that she had blacked out for a second because when she opened her eyes, Chris was still hovering over her, but this time his eyes were back to warm chocolate and he looked down at her with warmth and love in his gaze. He must have cleaned her up when she was out because she didn’t feel sticky or gross, just content. Chris also conjured up a blanket to put on the forest floor, making sure that Y/n didn’t have to rest on the dirt. She smiled, when she realised that she had some questions for the Australian boy who was currently transfiguring some fluffy, pink cushions (which earned him a questioning glance at the colour choice which he answered with a shrug and a soft, dimply smile). 

“Chris… What exactly are you?”, she asked, gesturing to his eyes. 

“Ohhh… Well, my dad is a werewolf and while I didn’t inherit everything from him, I have some traits, I guess. The eyes and all are kinda the main thing, when I’m really agitated or turned on they turn all red and stuff…”, he explained, gesturing a bit while struggling with his explanation. 

“Oh… okay ummm… I guess that makes sense?”, Y/n answered, sceptically. 

“It really doesn’t, but I honestly don’t have a clue either so…”, Chris trailed off awkwardly. 

Y/n shrugged. She didn’t really care what exactly Chris was, he was still the same person to her, with a few more… perks, if you will. She pulled the taller closer to her until he was completely wrapped around her and she breathed in his earthy, piney scent and felt herself relax, content and sated. 

“Maybe I’ll have to get lost while looking for knotgrass more often in the future”, she mumbled, making Chris giggle and smile, his dimples being the last thing she saw before she fell asleep in his arms, covered in mountains of covers in the middle of the Forbidden Forest.

**Author's Note:**

> Ssdfsdf okay this is the first long smut I've ever posted so I hope it was okay...  
> If you're already here and reading this (idfk why you would but okay) please tell me what you think! I love hearing from you guys!  
> Also let me shamelessly plug my nsfw Twitter while I'm at it, follow me @nsfwlixie yeet


End file.
